Unbeautiful
by DanielleDickens
Summary: Ginny is left wondering what's going on with Blaise, who's acting distant. Inspired by the song "Unbeautiful" by Lesley Roy. 3


**This was inspired by "Unbeautiful" by Lesley Roy. Listen, and review. And, yes, I named the twins after her. My choice. *sticks out tongue***

"Blaise? What's going on?" Ginny asked as her Slytherin boyfriend didn't regard her for the third time that day. It was only 10 in the morning.

_**Don't hang up, can we talk?**_

"Leave me alone, Ginny," Blaise mumbled, brushing past her out the door of Snape's class.

Ginny's eyes started watering, despite the fact that it was stupid. Maybe he's upset over something else. She walked out of Potions. She held her books close to her chest and hid her face behind her beautiful red hair. She walked down the hall, her face passive.

_**So confused, it's like I'm lost**_

"Ginny?" a familiar voice asked. She turned around and saw her best friend, Hermione, staring at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her dark eyes trying to figure out why she was being thwarted.

_**What went wrong? What made you go?**_

"Nothing," Ginny said, her eyes watering again at the thought of Blaise. Hermione nodded. Ginny smiled at her friend, and saw Blaise in the corner

_**Don't pretend you don't know**_

_**This is me, unchangeable**_

"Blaise, what's going on with you?" the platinum headed boy asked his friend. Blaise sighed and looked down.

"It's… Ginny." Blaise said, guarding Draco with all his might.

"What about her?" Draco asked. Pause. "Other than she's hot," he added.

Blaise shook his head. "It's nothing, never mind. I just need to talk to her."

Draco watched as his best friend walked out of their Common Room. He leaned against a wall, mulling over those words. Hermione came into the room, after giving the password to the portrait. Draco looked at his bushy haired girlfriend. Hermione hugged him and Draco kissed her.

"What's going on?" she asked him, seeing his serious face. Draco sighed, much like Blaise did.

"Blaise needs to talk to Ginny," Draco replied after a few moments hesitation. Hermione looked conflicted. "Is he breaking up with her?" she asked in a small voice. Draco looked at her, his beautiful Gryffindor Princess.

"I hope not, sweetheart. I hope to the Gods not," he said, deflated.

Meanwhile, Blaise had walked to the grounds. He sat underneath one of the trees that gave the most shade.

_**When did we fall apart?**_

Ginny saw him and leaned her head against the wall of the castle, watching from afar. She just stared at him, thinking about what they had been through, and was scared for when he'd just end it.

_**Or did you lie from the start?**_

Ginny went up to Blaise and he looked at her.

"Hey," she said. "You okay?"

_**When you said it's only you**_

"It's just me; I'm a little run down. May I be alone?" Blaise asked. Ginny nodded and got up, blinded by her tears. She wouldn't break down there.

_**I was blind, such a fool**_

Draco passed Ginny on his way to see Blaise. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. Draco looked out to see Blaise sitting there, his hands behind his head.

_**Thinking we were unbreakable**_

Ginny sat in the dorm she shared with some other sixth years. She lay across her bed, looking up and breaking down very slowly as she thought about Blaise.

_**It was you and me against the world.**_

_Ginny giggled at Blaise, who was picking up a rock bigger than his head and throwing it. Blaise laughed and picked her up and tried to throw her._

_**And you promised me forever more**_

_Ginny threw her arms around him and said, "I love you."_

_**Was it something that I said?**_

_Blaise kissed her sweetly and said, "I love you too."_

_**Was it something that I did?**_

Ginny looked at a photo of her and Blaise. His arms were around her and she was smiling like she was always going to be this happy.

_**Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful.**_

_**I've been told, "What's done is done"**_

Ginny sat in the Great Hall next to Hermione, Harry, and her brother.

"Don'f fyou tink it'th time tfo moofe onth?" Ron said, his mouth full of food. Hermione looked at Ginny with pained eyes.

_**To let it go, and carry on**_

"He hasn't broken up with me yet, Ron. Have a little faith," she said with a calming quietness. Harry took her hand.

"I know it's hard,"

_**And deep inside, I know that's true**_

Ginny smiled weakly at her friends. Harry looked at Hermione who stood up and left the table.

_**I'm stuck in time, stuck on you**_

Blaise looked at Ginny, and Harry was holding her hand comfortingly. Blaise felt a pulling in his chest that maybe she'd rather love another. Harry kissed Ron's cheek and Blaise smiled at how strange it all looked. Ginny was still upset, though, and Blaise knew he was to blame.

_**We were still untouchable**_

"Ginny?" Hermione said, opening the door to her dorm. Hermione was Head Girl, so naturally she was checking up on everyone. Ginny was huddled up, listening to a Muggle song on her Muggle music player.

_**It was you and me against the world**_

Ginny saw Hermione's worrying eyes. Ginny smiled weakly and hugged her friend.

_**And you promised me forever more**_

"It's going to be okay, right Hermione?" Ginny said. Hermione just looked at Ginny with hurt eyes.

_**Was it something that I said?**_

Ginny looked at Hermione. "Hermione?" she said, frantically.

_**Was it something that I did?**_

Hermione sighed. "I can't… tell you, Ginny. I'm sorry."

_**Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful**_

Ginny stood there and Hermione left the room. Hermione fiddled with the silver and green band on her finger and wanted to cry.

Ginny wrote notes from Potions on her parchment. She wasn't used to being in the library, but she needed to think, and it was quiet.

She thought back to being with Blaise.

_**Wake up, wake up, wake up**_

_**Cause I'm only dreaming**_

"_Ginny, you'd better get ready!" Blaise called from outside the door. Ginny giggled and stepped out, and Blaise did a double take. He was wearing a tuxedo with a green striped tie._

"_You look beautiful," he said, taking her arm._

_**Get out, get out, get out**_

_**Get out of my head now**_

Ginny heard a knock at the door. It was Hermione.

"We've got to go," were her only words.

_**Cause we're much better, all together**_

_**Can't let go**_

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was exchanging Muggle addresses and owls to send each other stuff over the summer holiday.

Blaise started walking toward Ginny and her friends, both hands in his pockets. His face, unreadable.

_**It was you and me against the world**_

All of the times she and Blaise had ran through her head.

_**And you promised me forever more**_

"_You look beautiful," Blaise whispered in Ginny's ear_

_**Was it something that I said?**_

Ginny lifted her chin, wishing more than anything she could scream out to him.

_**Was it something that I did?**_

Blaise was coming closer, almost to their table

_**Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful**_

Ginny suddenly realized she needed to say something more than anything

Ginny was crying, sobbing, when he came up to her. By then, he was wide eyed, hands in his pockets still.

_**It was you and me against the world**_

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be enough for you. But can't I get another chance?" Ginny said, tears in her eyes. Blaise lifted her chin.

_**And you promised me forever more**_

"Just because I'm a Slytherin, doesn't mean I'm heartless, beautiful," he said. He took his hand out of his pocket.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Blaise said.

_**Was it something that I said?**_

He got down on one knee.

_**Was it something that I did?**_

"Will you marry me?" he said, slipping her a silver band. She put her right hand over her mouth, eyes still filled with tears.

_**Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful**_

Blaise took her left hand and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

She nodded, when she couldn't say anything. Blaise got up and hugged her, pulling her closer and kissing her.

_**Made me unbeautiful**_

Ginny sits on the porch with Lesley in her arms. Blaise is holding Roy in his, leaning against the doorway.

"Thinking about us?" Blaise asks.

"Yes," Ginny says, smiling. She gets up and walks inside, the twins both cooing, reminding Ginny what she has.

**AN: Okay, yes, I changed it. I thought if I did the whole song it'd be better. Please review? 3 Thank you.**


End file.
